A Voice As Smooth As Ivory
by ChibiAllie12
Summary: A talented Blood elf is on his way to Brewfest in Orgrimmar, along with his manager and a mysterious bodyguard, to sing for Thrall, until his zeppelin is destroyed and they crash in a frozen wasteland. Will they get there on time, or will our Blood elf's mind be elsewhere? Troll x Blood elf. Yaoi! Don't like it, tough crap!
1. Headaches

**Hello everyone. Here's a brand new wow fanfic. I don't own anything that has to do with blizzard.**

**This is a male x male fanfic! Don't like, don't read. Rated M for obvious reasons, wink wink.**

**Please review!**

**-Allie**

* * *

-A Voice As Smooth As Ivory-

Chapter 1 – Headaches

Brewfest was beginning, and Kendin had already been booked for a show months before.

"Kendin, stop daydreaming and listen to me. You know about the Brewfest show in Orgimmar. I've already bought our tickets for the zeppelin ride the week before. So pack your things, and we'll be off to Borean Tundra tomorrow. Oh, by the way, there is a new bodyguard that I begged to tag along. You'd know him when you saw him. He's quite the charmer.." A female Blood elf with auburn hair rolled her eyes to herself to accompany her sarcasm. "He didn't say a damn word. Ah wait, he said 'I'll be there.' that's it Kendin. Can you believe that?" His manager continued her breathless rambling as Kendin stared at her with a tired expression.

"I'm completely shocked Arella. Now where is the sheet music of the songs I'm singing?" Kendin leaned back in his plush chair, placing an elbow on the arm and his fist under his chin. Arella smiled and handed him a thick envelope. "Have fun Kendy!" She turned on her heels and pranced out of the room, leaving Kendin to stare at the doorway before glancing back down to the envelope. He sighed and slid his fingers inside the package, pulling out the dozens of music sheets. His eyes traced the notes on the first page and he began to hum the newly written melodies.

* * *

"Arella, are you okay?" Kendin stared at the petite blood elf riding opposite of him, her curls bouncing, face slightly green. One look in his direction and he felt a pang of pity in his chest. "Should we take a break?"

Arella waved her hands at him. "No no, I just need some water." The water was brought to her almost instantly by a guard and she held the container in her fragile hands.

They had been riding Talbuks at a steady pace from Sholazar Basin for a day and were expected to arrive at Warsong Hold a week before Brewfest began. Kendin was seemingly required to perform at every major holiday and/or large achievement celebration of the Horde. He was known as the 'Ice Prince' for his blue, glowing eyes, velvety voice, and almost untouchable appearance. Kendin was one of the few blood elves with bluish eyes. His family line had lacked the fel-taint that almost all blood elves carried. Tall, dark, and handsome was a common way to describe Kendin, having short hair black as pitch, flawless skin, a perfectly proportioned body, and the voice of an angel. The Warchief loved to hear him sing in the many languages he knew, meaning Thrall wanted to hear Kendin sing every time he felt the need. Even though he was known for his voice, Kendin was an excellent healing Priest and attended almost every battle the leaders of the Horde needed to fight.

"Alright, we're almost there anyway." Kendin reached down to pat the fur on his Talbuk's neck and smile gently up at Arella.

* * *

"Ah! Finally!" Arella cried as she pointed a thin finger to the zeppelin drifting towards Warsong Hold. She turned to Kendin and jumped up and down. "Come, come! Booze and delicious food, we're on our way!" Kendin chuckled and grasped the large backpack that rested at his feet, pulling it over his shoulder and taking the first steps onto the zeppelin. He was on his way to his room when his eyes caught the gaze of a lone troll, with pale skin and frosty white hair. Kendin froze, mesmerized by his tense expression. The troll wore black and blue plate armor, covering every inch of his body other than his face. The plate shined in the morning light, yet made him seem fierce and forbidden. He wore a dark cloak that flowed behind him, and his large, ivory tusks were wrapped with navy blue bands at the base. Kendin scanned him up and down with wide, glistening eyes, until the troll's gaze turned down and he took a few wide strides towards the blood elf. They met face to face, blue eyes locked and searching. The troll held out his calloused hand and his frozen-looking lips parted slightly.

"Hello." Kendin jumped at the cold touch of the death knight's hand and his double-layered voice. His lips quivered but smiled kindly up at the troll.

"Hello, I am Kendin Duskreaver.." He continued to grasp the troll's hand and stare up into his eyes.

"Zebka Dreadmaw. I'm here to protect you at all costs, and I will do my duty until I breathe my last breath." Zebka had a stern look on his face as he finished his sentence, then tightened his grip on Kendin's hand and shook it firmly. The blood elf realized his face was much hotter than normal. Also, his mouth was hanging open slightly. He felt the tips of his long ears searing the more he blushed, even though the hand he held was cold as the snow they flew above. Kendin swore he saw the smallest smirk on Zebka's lips. Suddenly the death knight leaned in close to his ear, his icy breath ghosted along Kendin's neck.

"Physically.. And emotionally." His words were surprisingly warm. Kendin gulped.

"Kendin?" He turned and saw Arella with raised eyebrows standing in the doorway leading to the bedrooms. "Want me to put your things up?" She grinned at him and crossed her arms.

"I-err.. If you don't mind." Kendin backed away slowly from the death knight, but couldn't meet his eyes. He heard a deep chuckle, and when he looked up again, Zebka was already walking down the stairs into the lounge area, his black cloak floating behind him. "Ah, Hey.. Wait..!" He spoke too quietly. Kendin felt his face flush and glanced around him, hoping nobody but Arella saw that strange encounter. He felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"So.. I see you met the legendary Zebka Dreadmaw. Fancy him? He's quite a catch." Kendin looked at her overjoyed expression. What was she thinking?

"Arella? What are you talking about?"

"Oh Kendy! Follow me, let's not discuss this in the open." She pushed on his shoulders, leading him through the main hallway and into Arella's assigned bedroom. She flopped onto the bed on her back, grabbed a pillow from above her, and placed it under her head so she could look up at Kendin.

"Come sit, sit, sit!" She patted the space of bed next to her. He sighed and sat beside her, his leather briefs tight on his thighs. "Now Kendin. I have my theories about your.. Sexual orientation-"

"ARELLA! GAH!" He slapped his hand over her mouth, his whole face as red as the horde emblem. She smacked his hand away and sprang up straight. "Hey! I saw the way you locked eyes with him. You can't lie to me, I'm your best friend."

"You're also my only friend, Arella." He looked at her and pouted his lip.

"You're too important to have a lot of friends and I'm sorry for that. Anywa-"

The bed began to shake and slide across the floor, a screeching sound making the two blood elves cover their ears and jump off the bed. Kendin grabbed Arella's arm and rushed out the door, eyes frantically searching for a solution to the sudden tilting of the zeppelin. "Kendin, look out!" The ceiling of the hallway was beginning to bow downwards, splintering at the middle. He dashed down the hallway, dragging Arella along with him. Once he reached the open air, he gasped and pulled Arella to his side, covering her head. A large fire was spreading across the main deck, and one of the masts was slowly snapping and looking as if it would topple down on the both of them. Kendin turned this way and that, looking for a way out. Fire surrounded them on all sides, no way to avoid the collapsing, flaming mast. This is how I'm going out? Kendin grimaced and hugged Arella to his chest, covering her head tight and whispered in her quivering ear.

"Thank you for being my closest friend, Arella." Her eyes snapped open and hot tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged him tight and nodded against his cheek. They stood there holding each other until they heard the loudest snap of wood. Kendin could hear and feel Arella sobbing into his shoulder.

Everything went silent. But Kendin quickly realized he couldn't move his limbs. Arella was still attached to him, but he heard no fire. No destruction. Complete silence. He decided he was dead, and shut his lids, the only part of him he could move. He slipped into darkness not moments later.

* * *

Cold. So, unbearably cold.  
He couldn't feel his fingers. But slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his glowing eyes. The first thing he saw, was the white tuft of hair he recognized immediately. He tried desperately to pull air into his lungs, but he felt oddly crushed. Yet he felt almost no pain. He attempted to slip from under the large object trapping him.

"Don't move."

Kendin gasped. He's not dead. Neither he, nor Zebka were dead. He truly kept his word. Wait, don't move? Kendin looked up to the cloudy sky and saw a huge flying machine. What were they called? Ah, Mekgineer's Choppers.

"They ambushed the ship and wanted you dead. But.." Zebka let out an emotionless chuckle. "The bastards failed." Zebka lifted himself off of Kendin, but his hands were still placed in the snow on either side of the elf's head. The troll stared down into Kendin's eyes.

"I apologize for putting you and your girly in a frost prism. I had no other way of keeping you safe while you plummeted to the ground. The ice broke during the impact, but you both turned up okay." Kendin grasped the death knight's tusks. He could have sworn he heard a small moan escape Zebka's lips. "Where.. Where is Arella? Is she safe? And she's not my 'girly'. Let me up n-" Ice touched fire. Kendin felt tingles go down his spine as Zebka pressed his lips against his own, his tusks slid around Kendin's jaw and neck.

"Shut up." Zebka mumbled between their lips. Kendin stared wide eyed at the troll, until he felt his eyes flutter shut and he began to kiss back. Their lips moved together like they were meant to touch, gliding and licking in perfect unison. Kendin mentally slapped himself when he whined at the parting of their kiss. "The girl is fine, she's sleeping in the pile of blankets over there." Zebka nodded his head in her direction. Kendin let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and lifted his head slightly to glance over at Arella. Sure enough, she was burritoed in a giant pile of furry blankets. He sighed and laid his head down much too hard, squeezing his eyes shut. Suddenly he felt himself being picked up bridal style and carried clumsily towards Arella.

"Your bodies were frozen a lot longer than I intended, so you need to stay still until you.. Thaw out. I suppose." Zebka laid Kendin down gently in the pile with Arella, a fierce blush creeping up his ears. He stared up at Zebka with a confused expression as he curled up to the female elf. Zebka stared back with parted lips. They both felt the lingering heat and cold from each other.

"I'll go get some firewood. Don't move if you see them fly over again. I'll be back within ten minutes." Zebka gave Kendin the smallest smile, then turned and began his trek across the frozen land they had crashed in.

What the hell just happened? Kendin replayed that question over and over in his mind. He gathered the things he knew for sure.  
One: Assassins ambushed the zeppelin attempting to kill him. Two: He, Arella, and Zebka seemed to be the lone survivors. Three: He just kissed the hottest troll he had ever laid eyes on. Which was a man.

Kendin sat up, supporting himself on his elbows and glanced to his right. All he could see for miles was snow and a few trees. He scanned the left side. His eyes widened at the site of the completely destroyed ship. It was still engulfed in flames, with debris exploding and flying off in different directions. How could he have survived this, only with an ice prism and a lucky landing? Arella stirred against him. Her ears perked and she scooted closer to Kendin's body, muttering something about the 'damned goblins and their flying machines'. He patted her head and snuggled back into the blankets, noticing a long gash on her forehead leading up into her scalp. Kendin's eyebrows knitted together and he pressed his fingers gently to the cut. Gathering the sweet, holy light that never ceased to amaze him, it flowed through his entire body and ended at the tips of his fingers, where the cut was beginning to seal together as he gently traced along the gash. She hummed and Kendin could physically feel her relax. Not even a scar would remain.

* * *

The cold wind was burning Zebka's eyes after a good thirty minutes of gathering fallen branches, much longer than he had told Kendin, and throughout his small adventure, his head ached terribly and his stomach cramped tightly. He let the cold distract him from the sudden pains. They weren't completely new to him, but being risen from the grave, he wasn't supposed to be having them so strongly. The aching had only started when he was guarding Thrall at the previous Hollow's End festival. It occurred when he heard the famous Blood elf sing for the first time. His heart soared for only a moment, then his hearing went out from the constant ringing in his ears and a splitting headache. He only got to hear a mere second of the elf sing. But in that short second, he felt emotion. Something entirely different than what he was used to. Death knights did not feel joy. Or sadness, or jealousy. Or love. Only anger, and minor pain, which is why they made perfect bodyguards and battle companions.

Zebka stopped walking and stared off into the snow-covered trees, holding a decent bundle of branches. It was getting dark, he needed to head back to camp. He turned back in the direction of the two elves and regained his train of thought.

That elf. Kendin. What had he stirred up in him that caused these blinding pains? And what the hell was he thinking, kissing him? He could have blown his whole mission. The elf could get him fired, regardless of Zebka's skills. Kendin was very well thought of in the horde community. Anything could be done if it were requested by him. But his lips.. So warm. He couldn't remember the last time he felt something so warm. All living creatures seemed to secretly fear Zebka, therefore no one would touch him. Until now, he wouldn't have it any other way.

His toes crunched in the snow as Zebka came closer to their puny camp. They must be freezing without a fire. Eventually he placed the wood down and gathered some rocks to create a fire pit. Soon they had a full blown bonfire, and Zebka found himself staring at Kendin's sleeping form. His usually spiked black hair was cast down over his eyes, and his lips pooched out in relaxation. The furs moved slowly up and down as Kendin breathed. Zebka hadn't realized he was breathing in time with the elf.

"Hey..Zebka, right?"

He also didn't realize the female elf sit up and rub her sleep covered eyes. "Yeah."

She yawned and glanced around. "We dead?"

Zebka chuckled darkly and said: "Nah, but we are the only survivors." Her bright green eyes widened.

"KENDIN? WHERE IS HE-" She stood, screaming at Zebka. "Oh please tell me he's ali-" She couldn't finish her sentence due to suddenly tripping over the sleeping Kendin. He groaned loudly and barely opened his eyes to a slit to glare at the female laying on her face near the fire.

"Your hair is going to catch fire, get up Arella." Glancing over at the troll, he licked his lips unintentionally and laid back down, attempting to close his eyes. She flipped around with tear-stained cheeks.

"OH Kendin! You ARE alive, oh thank the light! I was so worried.. Kendin?" She could hear his small snores as he fell asleep within seconds. She sighed and leaned back on a thick log Zebka picked up for a sitting spot. Zebka continued to watch Kendin's breathing.

"You like him?" Arella stared up at him expectantly. He only looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know, elf. I don't know what liking someone would feel like." Zebka's glance switched to the flame.

"Why not?" Arella questioned with a curious tone. He snorted.

"I was dead for who knows how long. After I was risen by the Lich King, I couldn't remember my past life. Nor the feelings I possessed. Or the people I know. All I was told was my name. I didn't even consider wanting to know who I was. I could only speak what I needed to. But now.. It's different. I'm becoming curious, and thoughtful. Tactful, maybe even less cold. Not physically speaking, of course." Arella interrupted him with a giggle.

"That's the most I've heard you talk. Then tell me, what are your thoughts on the urge to stare at Kendin with such yearning eyes?" She gave him a sly smile while she spoke. He was silent for a few moments.

"I believe the emotions are starting to return. The more I'm around him.. The more my lifeless heart aches. It's frightening. Even for the toughest troll most can think of." His hand reached up to cup his forehead. The pains were flaring up again.

"I see.. Sorta. Hey, speaking of you being a troll, what happened to your Zandali accent?"

"I was brought back to life and taught by Human and Elf death knights. You don't regain an accent at.. rebirth, for lack of words." She nodded and looked into the fire. They sat in the quiet for a long while, listening to the small crackling of the flames.

"How are we going to make it to Brewfest in this state? No mounts, or maps. Hell, what part of Kalimdor are we in?" Arella's voice grew agitated.

"Winterspring. We can most likely make it to Everlook without trouble and fly to Orgimmar." He patted her small head and leaned against the log he had his back to, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I hope you're right." She yawned and crawled back over to the pile of furs they had been sleeping in. As she cuddled in next to Kendin, she whispered in his long ear: "He likes you." The ear twitched and she smiled, before turning over and placing her back against the male elf's.

* * *

**Long enough first chapter hopefully. Tell me what you guys think. I feed off of your reviews. Nom nom nom.**

**-Allie**


	2. Fireballs

**Hey everyone, thanks for the feedback on the first chapter! Please keep the reviews coming. **

**Also, I know there were no breaks in the first and second chapter. The break symbols I used would disappear once I uploaded the chapter. Hopefully both have been fixed.  
**

**-Allie**

* * *

Chapter 2-

Fireballs

Dark clouds littered the sky the next morning and snowflakes drifted down to the frozen earth. A single snowflake landed on the tip of a restless elf's nose.

Jerking up suddenly, Kendin gasped and clutched at his chest, breathing heavily. What an awful nightmare.. He cupped his sweating forehead and took a few deep breaths. When his heart ceased its frantic beating, he opened his eyes and glanced to his side. Arella laid sprawled on her back covered in blankets, mouth wide open. She'll catch flies like that.

He looked toward the dwindling fire and sighed, before noticing the two piercing blue eyes staring straight into his. Kendin jumped slightly before smiling at Zebka.

The hair on the elf's arms stood on end when Zebka gave him the tiniest smile back. Kendin was holding his breath as he stared at the troll's face, that almost impossible smile began to fade and Zebka gave Kendin a confused look, before making a gesture with his hand that said 'Come here.'

A blush crept up Kendin's ears as he gently moved Arella's arm from his thigh and pushed his blankets back. Then he brushed off his leather trousers and black tunic and took a few steps towards Zebka. The troll patted the spot next to him on the thick log he sat on. Kendin sat down quickly with crossed legs and looked up into Zebka's face with a gulp. "Good morning." The elf's naturally pretty voice sounded so soothing.

"Sleep well?" Zebka poked the fire with a long stick.

"Good and bad. I had some weird dreams but I feel rested." Kendin twiddled his thumbs in his lap. "Very well, you'll need it for our journey." Zebka looked up from the fire and glanced at Kendin's lips before looking into his eyes. He missed that heat. Kendin noticed and he turned a bright shade of red before blurting out: "You like to stare at me a lot, huh?" He quickly regretted his slightly rude tone. Zebka chuckled.

"You're eye-candy, how can I keep myself from staring?" The troll gave him a smirk. Kendin fidgeted before nervously running a hand through his dark hair. It had fallen from its spikes and flowed around his ears and forehead. He heard Zebka let out a sigh. He was still staring.

"Is there something you want to say?" Kendin didn't look him in the face.

"I want to hear you sing."

Kendin immediately turned towards him, red as blood. "But you'll hear me sing at the show!"

"Sing for me? Just me." Zebka was sitting on the cold dirt, leaning against the log looking up at Kendin over his shoulder, while the elf sat behind him on the log. Kendin's heart fluttered. "..What should I sing?"

"Have you written anything yourself?" Zebka questioned with longing eyes. "Of course I have. I rarely sing them at shows though."

"Let me hear one of yours. Your favorite." Zebka leaned against Kendin's uncrossed legs and closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't get the head-splitting pains.

But then Kendin began to sing. Very softly at first, almost humming the melody. It flowed out of his body, getting louder and more confident as the lyrics revealed themselves. Zebka didn't feel the pains, but something else. An aching in his chest and behind his eyes. As Kendin flexed his breathtaking voice in unreal ways, Zebka felt his eyes burning under closed lids. Never had he heard something so devastatingly beautiful. Kendin's own writing seemed even better than what he has heard of from other people that have attended his shows.

Suddenly, tears fell and slid down his granite cheeks. Kendin stopped singing. Zebka opened his eyes and saw Kendin leaning over his face with a frown. His hands were slightly gripping Zebka's tusks.

"Ahem.." There was a small cough behind them. They instantly scooted apart while turning to see Arella staring with a crimson face. "Is it hot out here or is it just me?" She giggled while fanning her face. Glaring at her, Kendin glanced at Zebka before going to the opposite side of the fire. "It was nothing.." He muttered under his breath. Arella's eyes widened and her head snapped in Zebka's direction. His expression seemed almost.. Hurt. Kendin is so complicated.

"We need to pack up camp and go soon." Zebka's voice was deep and irritated. The two elves flinched, then began to gather the small things they salvaged.

* * *

"Am I the only one who's starving or..?"

They had started traveling about two hours ago, no one spoke until Arella felt the need to break the uncomfortable silence. Zebka stopped and turned to her. "You're a Warlock aren't you? Blast something along the way." Arella made a 'humph' noise and nodded once. For the next few minutes she glanced back and forth looking for small critters to incinerate. Kendin halted and whispered over his shoulder. "There's a rabbit, right there." Arella squinted her eyes and spotted the small white creature. Heat began to rise in the palms of her hands as she slowly moved her arms to take aim.

SWOOSH! A huge fireball flew past Kendin's face making his hair blow around his face and he dodged skillfully, then gave Arella an 'O' face. "You almost hit me!" Arella jumped up and down and squealed.

"Eeeee! I got it! Look!" She pointed a thin finger as she ran towards the burnt animal, her dark red robe and curled hair flowing behind her. Kendin laughed as he jogged at her side. Zebka walked behind them with an emotionless expression.

"Wow. You're getting better at this." Kendin had already pulled a pale dagger out and cut open the rabbit's side to see if it was cooked. It was perfectly colored. "Thanks Kendy. Let me try a bite." Arella ripped a piece off its hip and popped it into her mouth, then chewed carefully. She rolled her eyes back and moaned.

"Oh light, you've got to try this." She handed the rabbit back to Kendin and grinned while he ate a piece. He smiled back and nodded. "Great job, I should let you burn things to death more often." Then he turned to Zebka. "You don't eat do you?" Zebka smirked.

"Nope." He winked slyly. Kendin flushed crimson before quickly turning back to Arella. He stared down at the ground until Arella started giggling. The glare she got could kill instantly. She whispered to him with a grin: "Kinky, isn't he?" Suddenly Kendin slapped his palms over his face and muffled a low groan. The tips of his ears were on fire.

"You will be the death of me, she-devil." His voice was still muffled, but she heard it clearly enough. A huff, then a shove, and Arella was stomping towards Zebka, who had been standing there with his arms crossed for the entirety of the elves' argument, continually rolling his eyes. As Arella shoved by him, he looked back to Kendin and waved his hand in the direction ahead of them.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" A hushed voice sounded over the howling wind. "It's the wind Kendin, go back to sleep you basket-case." Arella replied with annoyance.

"No, it was louder than the wind. Listen.." Both of the elves sat up on their elbows while on their stomachs. A storm was brewing and the wind was getting worse, but it definitely wasn't the wind. "Zebka? Are you aw-"

A ground-shaking roar ripped through the air and the trio sprung into action, gathering up their supplies into backpacks, then taking a fighting stance back to back in front of the bonfire. Kendin called for the light and it soon coursed through his entire body, brightness shining off of his palms. Arella was chanting a call to summon her imp. Zebka held an enormous, rune covered ax with two hands in front of him. The two elves heard a voice over the storm.

"Yeti."

The pine tree to their right, on Zebka's side, was split in half and a huge, white, furry beast with gnarled horns crashed over the broken limbs, screeching and growling as it charged the group. A fireball was hurled and landed directly in its face, which slowed it down for only a moment. Arella was chanting frantically while her imp continuously flung fireballs at the yeti's chest. Kendin's shouting sounded similar to his singing as he smite the monster over and over again. Zebka ran to the beast with his axe in front of him, plowing it into its abdomen. He wrenched it around, pulled it out, then began to hack at its legs, making the beast trip and land face first in the snow. It howled in pain and rage while flailing its arms in hopeless circles. A round puddle of blackish blood was pooling around the creature, and soon its arms slowed to rest in the snow. Deep growls rumbled in its chest until it eventually stopped breathing. The trio panted, staring at the carcass of the yeti. "Well then.. Dinner?" Arella said between gasps.

* * *

"I dunno, kind of tastes like hawk strider." Through a mouthful of dark yeti meat, Kendin voiced his opinion with a smile. They all laughed and finished off their hunks of meat, then laid down to rest for the night.

Kendin wrapped himself up in his furs and rolled onto his side, staring sleepily at the fire. Eventually he drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

Thirty minutes later, the elf felt a firm hand on his shoulder. It hurt to open his eyes but he did so anyway, slowly until he was gazing up into two fierce blue orbs of light. "You were talking and moving around in your sleep, elf." Barely conscious, Kendin lifted his arms and wrapped them around Zebka's neck, then spoke gently: "Let me sleep by you.."

Zebka hesitated for a moment before slipping a hand underneath the smaller elf's knees and carrying him, along with his blanket, bridal style to his thin bundle of furs. He laid him down gently, then slid under the furs with him. Kendin snuggled up to the troll's chest, the cold felt good on his heated skin. Zebka closed his eyes.

Water seemed to be dripping down his pecks. He leaned his head up to touch Kendin's hair, and when he did so Kendin scooted up closer to Zebka's face. Kendin's head lay on Zebka's leather-clad shoulder now, and the troll could see that Kendin was crying. His brow furrowed.

"Males don't cry, blood elf."

"I'm worried." Was Kendin's only reply to Zebka's confusion. Then he moved his face into the crook of Zebka's neck. The death knight could hear his stopped up nose as he breathed. Zebka decided to think about it more tomorrow. His hand slid up Kendin's back and into his soft hair, where he continued to soothingly stroke the dark strands. He'd definitely think about it tomorrow.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't a joy to write. But it did come out fast. I'll have chapter 3 out soon. R&R!**

**-Allie**


	3. Everlook

**Yay an update. Enjoy!**

**-Allie**

* * *

__Chapter 3-

Everlook

_'Why is it so cold.. I don't remember being this cold when I fell asleep.'_

Thin, tan fingers traced along the leather in front of Kendin's stinging eyes. When he felt fully conscious, his mind registered where he could possibly be. His gaze drifted upward and fell on the icy, yet solemn expression that was plastered on a certain troll's face. "Morning, sunshine."

Heat flared all over Kendin's body despite the condition he was in. Cheeks burning, heart fluttering, stomach tightening, all the symptoms of embarrassment. "Am.. I in your bed?" Zebka noticed how pink and soft the elf's lips looked.

"Yep."

A light chuckle made Kendin's eyes widen along with the death knight's calm reply. "Well.. Why?" Kendin said with pressed lips.

"Because you asked me to let you sleep here." While raising a hand to pat the crown of Kendin's head, Zebka felt a puny smile grace his features at the cuteness of the elf's reactions.

"Where is Arella?"

Zebka grinned before replying: "Still sleeping." He placed his pointer finger to his closed mouth and made a 'Shhh' noise, then winked.

"..You're going to drive me insane, Zebka." Kendin closed his eyes and relaxed his neck to lay his head on the troll's shoulder. "If insanity means what I think it does, I'll try my hardest."

A small fist rammed itself into Zebka's chest and he laughed with closed eyes.

"Do you sleep?" Zebka looked down to see expectant eyes gazing up at him.

"It's a different kind of sleep than what.. You guys do. It's more of a recharging system. No dreams. I choose when to wake myself up. Not as fun, I suppose. But yes, I do sleep." Zebka finished quietly while staring up at the puffy, yet gloomy clouds. He felt a hand grasp his tusk and a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. His eyes closed and he groaned.

"..Is that a fetish or something?" Kendin still had his fingers wrapped around a tusk.

The death knight gave him a sly smile. "I wouldn't know, it feels differently than most of the feelings I know so far."

"The feelings you know so far? Since you were risen?"

"I've already explained this to your friend, but I'll explain it to you also." Kendin blushed when he realized he already knew Zebka's feelings. He had overheard the two talking a few nights ago. After Zebka explained once again, Kendin felt a heat rise up in his loins. 'He feels pleasure when I touch his tusks..'

Suddenly Kendin gripped his tusk a little tighter and earned a small moan. Zebka opened his eyes wide and whipped his head in the elf's direction. "Quit that.." Grinning wildly, Kendin complied and took his hand away.

"I never expected someone like you could be.. Cute." With a gasp, Kendin realized what he had just said and instantly regretted it, yet a fierce blush snaked its way up to the tips of his ears. His body continued to heat up the more Zebka's expression brightened.

"Why are you blushing, you're the one that said it."

Kendin's breath hitched. "I.. I don't know what to say." Air filled his lungs that he hadn't realized was missing.

"You don't have to say anything.."

Cold fingers braided themselves in Kendin's hair and gently pulled his head forward. Their lips brushed together, sending chills down the elf's back. With closed eyes, Zebka ran his tongue along Kendin's bottom lip before biting down softly. The troll made an effort to place Kendin underneath him so he could loom over the smaller male. Seizing the opportunity, Kendin slid a finger from the base of one of his tusks, to the very tip where he loosely wrapped his small digits around it. Zebka squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, then let out a quivering sigh. "I'm not sure if I could get used to that." Zebka's voice was quiet, yet sounded more like a growl. Kendin smirked. "I hope not." With a tug of his tusks from Kendin, their chests were touching and mouths only an inch apart. They gazed longingly into each others eyes for mere seconds, before Kendin cautiously leaned up to place a small kiss on the side of the troll's mouth.

"You missed." Was the last thing Kendin heard before his mind shattered into nothing but lust as Zebka rocked his hips into the elf's. A strained moan escaped his lips, but he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth when he barely remembered they weren't alone. "I'll help you with that.."

A chilled tongue slipped between Kendin's teeth and it definitely shut him up. Their meshed lips were surprisingly graceful, along with the rhythmic rolling of their hips, grinding hard into each others pelvises, all combined into a mind blowing electricity that sparked between their bodies, the beautiful friction of their leather trousers made the pants seem all the more tighter. Their members grew harder and wetter until Kendin felt tears swell in his eyes because of the overwhelming ache to have the pleasure of their cocks touching skin to skin instead of this painful teasing. "Zebka.. Take them off.. Please," Kendin's eyes shut and his back arched off the frigid ground at the awaited feeling of Zebka's cold fingers grasping his erection through the leather. "Ah!" The dark locks of Kendin's hair splayed out around his head, contrasted against his flushed skin, and created a black halo.

Zebka's voice was only a whisper against his ear; "You are beautiful."

Kendin's eyes grew wide as saucers as he stared into Zebka's lust-filled orbs of light. With lightning speed, Zebka pressed his lips fully on Kendin's and let a large hand slide down the elf's abdomen, where he gently lifted his tunic, breaking the kiss to move down his body, and placed several kisses around his bellybutton. His other hand grazed Kendin's aching and swollen member, still trapped inside his briefs, then began to easily unbutton them. His hand suddenly halted when they both heard munching from the other side of the fire. Their heads turned.

"What? Don't mind me, continue." Arella spoke with a mouth full of yeti meat from the previous night. Both of the males growled lowly before reluctantly prying themselves apart, both still hot and bothered down south. "No, you didn't have to stop!" Kendin snapped his head in Arella's direction.

"I'd rather not have an audience, Arella!" He spit venom with the last word. She gave him a hurt look. "But you guys are perfect."

Kendin's heart skipped a beat and he dared a peak towards the fuming troll. He was staring back at him with a small smirk. "Shush Arella.."

"No! Is it not mutual? You're in denial Kendin!"

"If I was, do you think I would willingly let him touch me? Yes, our feelings are obvious, but it just can't happen right now." Kendin seemed to speak to himself more than to Arella.

Crossing his arms, Zebka spoke up with a fierce tone. "My job is to protect you two at all costs, and I'll be sure to make that my only priority." He finished with a crude expression and gave Kendin a quick sneer before turning to pack his things.

Kendin felt guilt swell up in his stomach.

* * *

For once, the trio were completely silent as they padded through the deep snow. Zebka had informed them before they started off that they should be in Everlook within half a day, which would give them just enough time to fly to the Horde capital. Hope was becoming an easy thing to bear the more they walked, hope that they would make it in time for Kendin's big concert. But fear was mixed in as well. '_Why hadn't there been any search parties? Our main supervisors knew our route. We also hadn't seen one other adventurer wandering around in Winterspring. What if that chopper from a few days ago was someone searching for us?'_ Kendin continued to stress over the subject of no one coming for them, not that he felt so 'royal' that it should have happened already, but the fact that not one soul was even around.

Soon, the sun was lowering itself from the sky and a colorful sunset stretched across the horizon. Hues of crimson, orange, pink, and purple blended together to make a perfect work of art. Kendin's feet halted and he turned to stare at the unusually bright sky. A small voice filtered into his mind;

"Kendin? You okay?" The voice belonged to Arella. She slowly came to stand side by side with him and stare at the sky too. Zebka remained further back but also glared into the setting sun.

"That.. Doesn't look too good." Arella's mouth hung open slightly after she spoke. "I agree.." Kendin craned his neck to look back at the grumpy troll..

.. Who was staring with a horrified expression plastered on his face.

"Zebka?! What is it?" Kendin began to walk briskly towards him but he dropped the look of terror on his face and spoke quietly.

"I'm sure there is just extra dirt in the air today.." The death knight turned, cloak gliding behind him, and began to walk without another word. Kendin looked back to Arella, then to the sky once again. 'Doesn't seem likely..' Both of the elves thought.

* * *

"Is.. Is that it?!" Arella screeched as they climbed over a hill and were met with the welcoming glow of the lights of Everlook. She fell to her knees and sighed deeply, then lifted her head to see the starry night sky.

"Come on girly, only a few more steps." Large hands were stretched out in front of her. "I'll give you a piggy-back ride." With a giggle, Arella took the troll's hands in hers and let him lift her to a standing position. Then he turned, crouched slightly, and gestured for her to hop on. She did so with ease, and Zebka grabbed her thighs while the female elf rested her head on his back. As the death knight walked past Kendin, who was giving him a deadly glare, he grinned and said coolly;

"One must always help a lady in need." Then he began the short walk to the small goblin town, with a fuming elf following him.

* * *

"Halt! State your business."

A short goblin guard stood directly in the middle of the gateway to the town. He wore a plate helmet that covered all but his emerald eyes, and the rest of his body was covered with black plate as well. He held a gun that seemed a little too large for him.

"We need a place to stay, I am traveling with Kendin Duskreaver, and his companion Arella Dreadseeker." Zebka pointed to the two elves as he introduced them.

"Kendin the singer? It's an honor sir, go right in. And a dark last name for such a cute elfy." The guard punctuated his sentence with a wink at Arella, then stepped aside for the trio.

No one was walking about the usually bustling town.

"Where is everyone..?"

The goblin spoke up once again;

"Most people headed to Orgimmar when the worldbreaker returned."

Zebka tensed up while Arella twirled around and yelled; "The worldbreaker?! Are you telling me Deathwing has escaped?"

"Yep, he also destroyed some of the barrens, and the gates of Stormwind, but that's more of a bonus for us." He chuckled.

Kendin's voice was barely a whisper. "That's why no one has come for us.."

"Oh, and Thrall stepped down from warchief. Now Garrosh Hellscream is in charge, and I doubt he enjoys your songs as much as Thrall did. So I'm guessing your show is canceled?"

"I wouldn't know, I had no idea any of this was happening." Kendin pinched the bridge of his nose with agitation.

"We need to get to Orgimmar as soon as possible." Arella began to address authority with the tone of her voice.

"The flight master is still outside, I'm sure he won't even charge you." The guard finished with a wave as the trio began to run to the flight master.

All three of them mounted their wind riders and were airborne within minutes, heading to the horde capital with anxiety chewing at their insides.

* * *

**Wow, I'm late for cataclysm. Oh well.**

**I'm sure I'm torturing you guys with the sexy parts that keep getting cut off. But I don't want to rush into that just yet. :P**

**Review please!**

**-Allie**


	4. Stay

**Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait, I wanted this chapter to be perfect, and I've also been working on Forbidden Weaknesses, and chapter one of a new fanfiction which is hopefully going to be done soon. By the way, if you like this story, or have been keeping an eye on my stuff for a long time, please check out Forbidden Weaknesses. I recently completely redid it, changed a lot of stuff and even deleted a chapter. There are still a few things I need to fix, but I've been trying to get this chapter out first. Enjoy everyone! I know this chapter has been long awaited. Please review, it helps get the chapters out fast!**

**-Allie**

* * *

****Chapter 4-

Stay

Slashing wind and razor rain tore at Kendin's ebony hair, the locks lashing at his forehead and cheeks, leaving behind a hateful sting. Kendin squinted against the elements and tried to keep his eyes open. The last day had been an absolute nightmare as they traveled through northern Kalimdor; the closer they got to Orgrimmar, the worse the land had become. None of them expected the devastation they heard of while flying from town to town. Apparently, the Barrens were severed down the middle and spitting out ashes. Deathwing had left the Alliance capital, Stormwind, with one less portion and its front gates smoldering (which obviously wasn't a loss for the Horde), Southshore was wiped out and taken over by the Forsaken. Orgrimmar's leader, Thrall, had stepped down and gave Garrosh Hellscream the title of Warchief. Ultimately, they figured out why there hadn't been any search parties.

The stories progressed in tragedy as they went, putting the trio into the worst of moods. Kendin was growing more and more frustrated with the weather as he rode his wind rider, leather pants chafing his inner thighs. With a glance at Arella, a flood of guilt filled his chest. She didn't even attempt to shield her face against the rain. Her eyes were cast down and her face was screwed up in either anger or sadness, or both. Even through the rain, Kendin could see the tear trails on her now-pale cheeks from the last several hours. Her auburn curls had fallen flat from the wind and rain.

Throughout the journey home, Kendin began to worry more and more about Garrosh taking leadership. Obviously, the Orc doesn't seem the type to enjoy concerts, and that meant Kendin would have to go back to the life of fighting and killing daily. The main reason he started singing for a career was to get away from the battlefield, which he was previously famous for being a part of. Meaning, it was extremely easy to become even more famous for his gift. But now the uncertainty of his living was putting him on edge.

Yes, he was an excellent healer. And he loved the feeling of helping people. But constantly watching his back day in and day out was exhausting and he felt it unnecessary. Being a bit of a pacifist in a world torn by war wasn't the easiest thing to deal with. After a lot of arguments, begging, and gold, he found himself in the place he had always dreamed of being.

On a stage, hearing his name being sang, screamed, cried, and chanted, all while he belted out his soul for the variety of the Horde.

But it seems that now his singing career was slipping right between his delicate fingers. Unless the public decided he was worth keeping.

Kendin sighed. He was getting very sick of flying, and leather pants. But he knew they were getting close to Orgrimmar.

For the first time in a very long time, the elf thought of his family: his mother and father and younger sister. When he left home, he had convinced himself he hated his parents, but after aging and seeing all of the horrors of the real world, he had come to realize how much he missed them, especially his sister, Nillette. They were very close, but despite that, he never told her goodbye. He told her about him running away to become someone grand, and she pleaded for him to take her along, but he wanted her to finish her schooling as a huntress. Not wanting her to fuss, he left early in the morning and never saw her again. What had happened to them? He never got a letter and they had never come to him in person. To be fair, he never tried to contact them either. Maybe he should visit them in Silvermoon after things settle.

Lost in his train of thought, Kendin hadn't realized that the trio was currently flying into Orgrimmar and mere minutes from being off the cursed beasts they were riding for days. He almost squealed, but regained his composure and looked at Arella and Zebka at his side. Even after all the tragedy and sadness, their faces were beginning to lighten. Kendin smiled and laughed for the sake of laughing. Startled, the other two looked at him in confusion. After a few seconds, the troll and blood elf glanced at each other, then at Kendin and started laughing too.

OoOoO

"Can I take my pants off yet?" Kendin mumbled while sliding off the back of his windrider.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." One could practically hear the smirk in Zebka's voice.

"Oh, get a room already guys. It's to the point where I will literally buy you a house just so this sexual tension can dissipate." The touchy warlock ran her fingers through her wet locks and grimaced at how knotty her hair was. She gave up quickly and gathered her bags. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to see my family. This bullshit really makes a girl think about the important things in life, and no offense Kendy, but your concert seems obsolete at the moment." With her belongings on her shoulders, she looked into Kendin's eyes and smiled fondly. She kissed his cheek and embraced him tightly. "Take care, Kendy. I'll be in touch." After patting his shoulder, her gaze went to the pouting troll.

"And you," She poked him hard in the chest, which honestly didn't do much. "Make sure he's alive by the time I feel like seeing him again, okay?" With a kiss on the cheek and an embrace, Arella began trotting off.

"OH, AND I WANT AN INVITATION!" Her high-pitched voice rang through the buzz of Orgrimmar, and with a giggle, she turned and resumed her walking to the next tower circled with Zeppelin docks.

"Invitation to what?" Kendin inquired to himself. He heard a deep chuckling from behind him. "What?!" He exclaimed in frustration.

Zebka coughed awkwardly with a smile and shook his head. "I needed that." He said as he nudged Kendin's shoulder and led him down to the inn.

"Let's grab a drink first."

OoOoO

Quite a few more than a few jugs of ale later, Zebka was carrying Kendin bridal style upstairs toward a room they rented in the inn. The Elf apparently couldn't hold his liquor and decided it was a great idea to strip for the bar. Zebka quickly took up his previous role as bodyguard and grabbed him. Kendin fell asleep in his arms in minutes.

With a barely free hand, Zebka unlocked the room's door and walked over to the side of the twin size bed. He gently placed Kendin down on his back onto the covers with the intention to get him out of his clothes. Kendin's eyes fluttered open.

Their eyes met.

"Zebka…" Kendin whispered with glassy eyes. His feminine hand was outstretched toward Zebka's face, Kendin's lips beckoning him further in.

The Troll leaned down until Kendin took hold of what he wanted, an ivory tusk. A shiver ran down Zebka's spine. He gently pulled Zebka's face toward his, and they stayed there like that for a few seconds, his bodyguard's hands on either side of Kendin's shoulders, the singer's enticing fingers wrapped around one of Zebka's tusks, and their faces mere inches apart, eyes locked and longing.

"You're drunk Kendin..." Zebka began to pull back. The pains were starting to spike again.

"I'm sobering up pretty quickly..." Kendin held his grip on the tusk. With a gentle pull, Kendin brought Zebka's face to his and their lips barely touched, their breath lingering on the other's teeth. "Trust me..." That tiny kiss grew into Kendin sliding his tongue into Zebka's mouth, sucking on the soft muscle with a fierce desire starting to boil inside his loins. Zebka slowly began to rhythmically grind his pelvis into the Elf's. Kendin rocked in time with him, trying to get him to move faster.

Large, cold fingers tangled themselves in Kendin's dark locks as their kiss deepened. Realizing that he was beginning to put his full weight on the smaller Elf, Zebka reluctantly ripped himself from Kendin, their separating lips making a 'Pop' sound, and stood beside the bed, undoing the clasps of his heavy plate armor and letting the pieces fall to the floor until he was wearing only thin shorts. His skin was pale, and was littered with almost white scars. He was extremely muscular and tall, and_ huge_.

Kendin groaned at the bulge in the Troll's shorts, a growing need to reach for the male that he has been attempting to resist for days scratching from within him. The Elf sat up on the bed and lifted his own tunic off, revealing his smooth, milky skin and pretty pink nipples. Then he shimmied out of his leather briefs, along with his underwear, letting his peachy, smooth manhood slide straight out and up. Zebka's expression darkened with lust before he pulled his shorts down some, his throbbing cock straightening and stood against his abdomen, the head reaching and even passing his belly button. Kendin cooed with wide eyes and colored cheeks at Zebka's newly revealed treat. "Light, the rumors about trolls _are_true..." A small, timid finger began to reach for Zebka's thick shaft, where it touched the tip and was brought back to Kendin's pouted lips. The Elf's tongue darted out and licked the salty precum off of his own finger, a smile embellishing his lustful parted lips.

With a deep, almost possessive growl, Zebka lunged and hugged Kendin's waist, picking him up and holding him to his chest while Kendin wrapped his feminine legs around Zebka's hips. Kendin wound his arms around Zebka's neck tightly, his cold skin leaving Kendin with goose bumps. Lips attached to Kendin's neck and sharp teeth bit him softly, nibbling and sucking the sensitive flesh. Kendin moaned and put a hand under Zebka's chin, lifting his head so they were face to face and panting loudly, their foreheads touching and sweat mixing.

Their lips quickly found each other again and Zebka turned and sat on the bed, making the Troll's hard cock bounce against Kendin's, resulting in Kendin crying out in pleasure and Zebka moaning and they tangling their fingers into each other's hair even more vigorously than when they started. Their dry humping was becoming not-so-dry due to Kendin being pants-less. Kendin mewled: "Why are these still here," A single finger slid under Zebka's underwear and pulled them back and let go, the rubber snapping back and popping against his firm abdomen. Zebka let out a very small gasp and a breathy chuckle, then flipped Kendin on his back and pinned him there with his knees on either side of Kendin's hips. Zebka dragged his pointer finger from the base of Kendin's cock to the tip before stepping off the bed and onto the floor and slipping off his underwear, throwing them somewhere near the foot of the bed, and quickly regaining his position with Kendin gasping his name.

"Zebka," He was interrupted when he felt a large, three-fingered hand grasp his member. His eyelids fluttered shut and he bit his lip to keep from screaming.

"You ever done anything like this before, Elfie?" Zebka spoke softly as he squeezed and massaged Kendin's shaft, kneading his rear with his free hand. Kendin opened his eyes and tried not to moan.

"Been with a man?" Kendin whispered with a blush creeping up to his ears. The troll nodded and moved his hand with more purpose. He changed positions to lying on his stomach with his head between Kendin's thighs.

"Yes, several times... But, I'm a virgin when it comes to receiving, ahh!" The hand squeezed him hard and he couldn't hold his voice any longer. Zebka ran his free hand up and down Kendin's thigh.

Zebka didn't reply; he only gave him a strange smile with glowing eyes-

-and dipped his head down with lightning speed and took all of Kendin's cock in his mouth, the undersides of his smooth, ivory tusks resting on Kendin's pelvis. Trying to control his noises completely slipped Kendin's mind as he tangled his fingers in the sheets and cried out, his back arching off the bed prettily. Zebka sucked hard first at the base, then slowly worked his way to the head, twirling his tongue around Kendin's shaft expertly, without taking his eyes off of the Elf's vibrant expressions. With half-lidded eyes, Kendin suddenly spoke up:

"I thought you said- ahh... That you don't- mmph! Eat!"

Zebka stopped his actions and gave the gasping Kendin a dirty glare. A huge grin spread across the elf's face, but quickly faded when Zebka pulled back and sat up, leaning back with his legs stretched out toward Kendin.

"You're right Kendy. Would you rather cut to the chase, or show me if you can do better?" Zebka flashed him a white, beautiful smile before laughing deeply. Kendin stuck out his tongue and winked at him, then crawled across the bed and placed his knees on either side of Zebka's thighs. He sat just in front of Zebka's stiff cock, their penises touching and rubbing together slightly. Kendin wound his arms around Zebka's neck and gave him a small, slow peck on the lips. He murmured against Zebka's mouth: "Let's cut to the chase..."

Zebka moaned and closed his eyes as he kept kissing Kendin. He gripped Kendin's hip tightly with one hand and with another hand he placed a thick finger in front of Kendin's mouth, and then spat out: "Suck." Kendin happily obliged.

When Zebka felt it was wet enough, he ran that hand down his back, his ass, and some of his thigh until he brought it back up to trace the crease of Kendin's ass slowly. Soon he found what he was looking for: a puckered rose bud. He teased it a little, and then eased his thick finger inside of Kendin; the elf suddenly became stiff and bit his lip, failing to contain a whimper.

The cold finger dug deeper and rubbed gently, Zebka didn't take his eyes off of Kendin's incredibly flushed face. His finger stopped, and he gave Kendin a questioning look with raised eyebrows. Kendin gasped quietly and nodded twice, his lips parted slightly. Zebka kissed the side of his mouth gently, then his swollen lips. While distracting Kendin with pretty kisses, he pushed a second finger inside very slowly, hoping not to hurt Kendin more than necessary. Kendin opened his mouth against Zebka's lips to moan a dirty curse, and then dug his fingers into the troll's hair, their foreheads touching. Breathing hard, Kendin had his eyes closed as he was beginning to get used to the stretching feeling. Zebka scissored Kendin's tight opening, and Kendin started to ride his fingers and grind his teeth, a hissing noise coming out every time he exhaled.

"Don't get too comfy yet, Elfie..." Suddenly the fingers were removed and Kendin whined softly, before his eyes grew wide at the feeling of the head of Zebka's member being pressed against his opening.

"That is much bigger than two fingers, Zebka- AH!" Kendin threw his head back and cried out sexily when Zebka quickly popped the head inside, already having trouble holding back. The troll gripped Kendin's hips with both hands and growled appreciatively, then leaned forward and latched onto Kendin's neck, sucking and kissing happily.

"Oh light, you're huge." With closed eyes, Kendin moved into Zebka's sucking, and enjoyed the feeling of adjusting to Zebka's width. "Well, you're tight. So tight..."

Angling his pelvis to get as much leverage as possible, Zebka pushed into Kendin gently, dying to pound him into the mattress like he had been fantasizing about since their first kiss in the snow.

"Zebka," The death knight stopped; strange heat was beginning to flare all over his body the further he pushed inside Kendin. "... put it all in." Kendin whispered into Zebka's ear before nipping the tip of it.

Zebka decided it was his turn to get what he wanted.

With a sharp thrust, he was completely embedded in Kendin, loving the expression on his elf's face, drinking in the fact that he had Kendin all to himself.

Kendin's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he shook all over. He took a sharp breath and looked Zebka in the eye.

"Fuck me."

Barely able to comprehend how ridiculously hot those words sounded coming out of Kendin's mouth, Zebka bit him hard on the shoulder and began to thrust vigorously inside Kendin, gripping him so tight, almost afraid he would wake up and this would all be gone.

But he could no longer dream.

Moan after scream after cry escaped Kendin as he was being pounded so deliciously; he loved every second of it.

Suddenly he was on his back, looking up into Zebka's half-lidded eyes. His legs were wrapped tightly around Zebka, and his troll was still sheathed in him to the hilt, completely filling him and drilling him into the cheap, inn mattress. Red half-moons littered Zebka's shoulder blades, and scratch marks streamed down his back.

They were so unbelievably close, so tight and fitted so perfectly. A frothy liquid was beginning to drip down the underside of Zebka's penis, and sweat droplets were forming on Kendin's skin.

Zebka was being surprisingly gentle up until he felt Kendin start to constrict around him, the mind blowing tightness becoming too much.

A tight, hot ball was forming in Kendin's loins; a rising pressure was threatening his release. "Faster, faster, harder, oh gods, oh light!" Kendin rambled as he bounced with Zebka's intense thrusting.

Kendin's climax hit him harder than any other climax had before. Being hit by a tram could barely compare to his violent release. His entire body shook, he screamed and arched his back off the bed, his cum shooting and landing on his sculpted abs. Zebka continued to thrust frantically, a primal rage taking him over. He hooked his hands under Kendin's knees and lifted him slightly, feeling his own release coming quickly. Kendin's fingernails dug into Zebka's scalp for dear life as he was racked again and again by the tidal waves of pleasure that coursed through him.

Soon, Zebka bit hard into Kendin's lifted calf and muffled a yell with eyes screwed tight, thrusting erratically as he poured his hot seed inside of his beloved elf.

Kendin felt as if he could black out right then and there, but the sight of Zebka coming inside of him was something he was glad he didn't miss out on. He panted loudly and watched Zebka sleepily as he pulled out and caressed Kendin's cheek, then patted around on the bed for the strewn blankets. Finding one quickly, he draped it over the both of them and lay beside Kendin, pulling him close and hugging his torso tightly. He could hear Kendin's frantic heartbeat.

"Zebka..."

"Yeah, Kendin?"

"Have you been with anyone else?"

"Not as far as I know."

Kendin's eyes grew wide. "How are you so _good _at it then?"

"I'm not sure, it just came naturally." Zebka grinned at him slyly.

"Hey..."

"What?" Zebka shut his eyes, sleep threatening to take over.

"You won't leave now, right?"

"... Why would I ever leave?" Zebka instantly looked into Kendin's eyes with a questioning expression and brushed a lock of black hair out of Kendin's face. Kendin closed his eyes.

"Because, I'm afraid you won't need to be my bodyguard after this."

"I thought we were a little past the business situation."

Kendin smiled. "Good. Please stay... with me, I mean. From now on, if you don't mind."

"I decided that I would a long time ago." Zebka pulled the back of Kendin's head towards him, and kissed him hard on the lips. They both smiled as they kissed.

And with that, they fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms and happily drenched in bodily fluids.

* * *

**At one point in time, I considered making this the end of AVASAI. But after thinking about it, it seemed like a better idea to drag this story out instead of creating a bunch of sequels. You guys can tell me what you think. Remember to review!  
**

**-Allie**


End file.
